Truth-or-Edd
by Sayuri-san
Summary: when Nazz is dared to ask out double-d, will she end up falling for him, or will she break his heart? Please R&R, my first Fanfic.
1. Just a Dare

"Truth-or-Edd" by Sayuri   
  
One day, the kids from the cul-de-sac were playing Truth or Dare.  
It was Jimmy's turn to spin the bottle, so he lent over and spun it.  
He was very excited as the bottle slowly stopped. it was pointing towards Nazz.  
" truth or dare?" he asked her. Nazz thought for a second then answered. "dare."  
she said. everone was wondering what Jimmy was going to dare, they figured it was  
probably nothing special, because he was always to scared to make any exciting ones  
but today was different. Jimmy had a mischevious look in his eye as he said,   
" I dare you to make double-d your boyfriend for one day!"  
everybody gasped. nazz just shruged and said "okay."  
Kevin on the other hand was very upset.   
Nazz, didn't seem to think it that big a deal, and walked off towards edd's house.  
  
She rang his doorbell, and in a few seconds it was opened and there stood edd.  
"Nazz! um.. what a pleasant suprise! how may i help you?" while he said this he was shaking.  
Nazz giggled at the sight of this. " I have something to ask you.. can I come in?"  
Edd, still shaking answered, "of, course you may.."  
He led her into his living room and asked her to sit.  
"thanks" said Nazz.  
"you're quite welcome", double-d said with a smile, "now what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
Nazz looked up at him.   
"oh, yeah. will you go out with me?"  
she said it just like that, like it was no big deal.  
Edd looked at her. and fainted.  
Nazz bent down and shook him gently.  
he got up. Nazz looked at him with anticipation, and said,   
"so.. will you or not?"  
Edd realizing what was going on shook his head yes,, as he was too startled to speak.  
Nazz gave him a little hug and left.  
Edd didn't know what to do. He could barely look at nazz without fainting,   
how was he going to survive being her boyfriend?  
  
Edd left to go find ed, and eddy, in hopes of some advice.  
Instead he paseed the cul-de-sac crew and Nazz ranover and grabbed his hand.  
He blushed furiously, as she took him to where the other kids were standing.  
he said hello to all of them, the told nazz, that he was looking for ed and eddy.  
She smiled and said she would go with him. He couldn't very well say no so he walked with her.  
as they walked towrds eddy's house, Edd stopped and picked some pretty yellow flowers for nazz.  
"you're so sweet!" nazz said giving double D a hug. This broke the ice, and they started to talk.  
"um, nazz.." Edd asked timidly, "why me? i mean i always thought you had a thing for kevin?"  
Nazz looked around "not really, he's nice, but only to me and someother kids. You're nice to everyone!  
You're kind, and sensitive, you intelligent, and your not bad looking either!" He blushed.  
"thank you, but i am believe i am unworthy of your company, you could have anyone, and you pick me.  
I would have never believed it if it wasnt happening." he smiled, Nazz looked at the ground and felt guilty,   
knowing that this was all a hoax. she took his hand as they continued to walk.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please R&R, critisism welcomed, this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Falling

Truth-or-Edd : Falling by Sayuri  
  
They arrived at eddy's and knocked on the door.  
Eddy opened it and said "Hey Double D! I see you brought over Nazz.  
She obviously wanted to see me, seeing as how i'm so manly, and.."  
he was cut off by the sight of Edd and Nazz holding hands.  
His jaw dropped open. " why double-d!? I'm much more mature,  
and not too mention cuter!" nazz just looked at him, and shook her head.  
Edd knew he couldn't very well ask eddy for advice, so he told him they had to go.  
Edd suggested they take a walk in the park.   
"This is nice.." said nazz, "The sky is beautiful, don't you think so?"  
Edd looked up. "yes, very nice."   
They both sat down on the swings, edd looked at the ground, wondering if this was real.  
Could a girl, as beautiful, as charming as this, truly like him?  
Nazz looked at the sky, she really did like edd, but this was only a dare.  
How would she break it to him? She sighed, and was brought back into reality   
when Edd suddenly asked, "what's wrong?"  
"oh, my.. um, back hurts"  
Edd stood up and walked behined her. He rubbed her shoulders.  
"is that better? I hope I dont seem too forward. I can stop if you like.."  
Nazz was enjoying the massage and closed her eyes. she didn't object so he did her   
whole back. nazz stood up " that was great!" she said, "thanks a lot, double D"  
Edd smiled shyly at her compliment, "anything, for you nazz"  
Nazz blushed. How could he be so nice?, she wished he wouldnt so she wouldn't feel so bad.  
What was worse is that she had started to feel something for him.   
Something about him that she hadn't noticed before. He wasn't a dork, he was kind, well-mannered,  
even cute.. but there was one fact that made her stop herself from falling for him.. he was an ed.  
Not that she had anything against them.. they just wern't people she saw herself liking in that way.  
She was breaking her own theroy, she was falling for him, faster, and faster everytime she thought of him.  
She almost believed she wouldn't land.. even after the dare was done.  
  
Should I write a 3 chapter? i know this was kinda short.. please R&R! Flames allowed, but constructive only. 


	3. Love Hurts

Truth-or-Edd: Love Hurts.  
  
After the walk through the park, Nazz and Edd headed home. Edd walked Nazz back to her house.  
"thank's for walking with me!" Nazz, said with a smile. "anything for you.." he said, rocking back and forth  
on his feet from nervousness. She lent over and kised him gently on the cheek, and went inside.  
Edd didn't know what to think, was this a dream? It had to be. He could see marie liking him, sure.  
She wasn't anything speacial though. She was mean and didn't care about him, like nazz seemed to.  
She was the most beautiful, sweetest girl in the cul-de-sac, and here he was.. A dork, a cheat.. an ed.  
He sometimess hate himself for staying with them. He was smater then them, they're plans never worked.  
Sometimes, he thought that eddy only used him. He never showed any appreciation to what he did.  
He wasnt his friend. he was just a brain. Edd continued to think untill he arived home.   
Nazz, was having troubles of her own. She was falling in love with Edd. She knew it was a dare,  
so it had to end. a few tears ran down her cheek as she thought what she was going to say the next day.  
He loved her, she loved him. Yet, they couldn't be together.. at least according to nazz.  
They just weren't meant for each other. They both sighlently fell asleep thinking of eachother.  
  
They next day Edd woke up. he made up his bed, and cleaned up then told his mom he was going outside.  
he left and walked to go see Eddy, but Nazz caught up with him first. She wanted to spend   
as much time with him as possible before breaking the news. she held his hand as they walked.  
Edd suddenly said to her " I really like you Nazz.. i don't think i've ever felt this way for anyone.  
You trly have made a place in my heart.." There was silence for a few seconds. "i'm sorry.." edd chuckled,  
"that must have sounded pretty corny.." A tear ran down Nazz's cheek. "no" she whispered. "thank you..   
but i don't deserve your words" Edd looked at her with concern. "what's wrong?" he asked her.  
She looked at him and sighed "Edd there's something i need to tell you.. I-" she was cut off by kevin who came up  
and said, "so did you tell the dork, yet?" Edd looked puzzled. "Tell me what?" he asked. "this was all a dare.."  
she said with her eyes to the ground.." Edd felt like dying. He had given his heart to someone who didn't even like him back.  
"I thought you really liked me.." Kevin laughed at this comment. "you thought she would actualy like a dork like you? not likely!"  
Edd felt a tear fall from his eye. "you're right, i was stupid to think anyone could ever love me.." with that, he ran off with tears  
streaming down his face.  
  
Sorry this was really short, but i thought it was the most dramatic.. yet. I'm not mean so i'll right another chapter..  
maybe even two! haha.. please R&R!! tell me what you think, and if I need to improve. 


End file.
